Intento de seducción
by amai.namikaze
Summary: Cuando estaban desempacando sus pertenencias en el nuevo hogar de Haruka en Tokio, él preguntó a Makoto para tener una relación más que amigos pero el menor no había entendido la propuesta. Ahora como sabía que solo era un amigo para Makoto, tiene que hacer méritos para conquistar su corazón y al mismo tiempo alejar las personas que intenta seducir a Makoto. Makoharu
1. Semezone?

**Notas:**

Hi! :3 soy amai uchiha namikaze ahora con fic de la vida en tokio de nuestros queridos Makoto y Haruka. Un Haruka celoso? Muajaja… me gusta ver a nanase celoso ewe pues quien no lo estaría! Si mako existiese seria acosado por un monton de personas .w. pobre hidrosexual D:

Este fic se lo dedico a Ashley Alvarez Ocaña, es gracias a ella que me motivó hacer este fic x3 espero que sea de su agrado n.n y tambien decir a makochan… FELIZ CUMPLE CUMPLE adelantado! xD que coma el trozo de pastel ewe y hard toda la noche con haru x3

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

Algunas aclaraciones

Si encuentran por ahí un* significa que es una señal de buena suerte para un estudiante que da el examen de admisión en las universidades de Japón.

juken jigoku = "el infierno de los exámenes".

Sakura ga saita = Para el alumno que tuvo la suerte de aprobar el examen de ingreso a la universidad, la notificación leerá: Sakura ga saita (el árbol del Cerezo ha florecido)

Etsuzan no yuki fukashiSi por desgracia fue reprobado, Etsuzan no yuki fukashi (ha nevado intensamente en la montaña de Niigata).

**INTENTO DE SEDUCCIÓN**

Capítulo 1. Semezone?

**_-Makoto- la voz seria del pelinegro llamó la atención del orbes esmeraldas- nosotros… que somos?- preguntó muy nervioso, mientras desviaba su mirar al montón de cajas que habían en su nuevo hogar. _**

**_Makoto sostenía un álbum de fotografías en sus manos, la sonrisa que había adornado en sus labios desapareció automáticamente al escuchar la pregunta de Nanase. Qué tipo de pregunta le hacía ahora Haruka? _**

**_-Supongo que somos amigos verdad?- le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, Haruka no sabía si estar muy feliz por la sonrisa o estar triste por la respuesta de su "amigo"_**

**_-No te gustaría que seamos más que amigos?- susurró Haruka mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Makoto, rogaba a kami-sama que su mensaje llegase al corazón de la persona que tanto ama. Sabía que no era bueno expresar sus sentimientos a través de las palabras, por lo tanto hacía su mayor esfuerzo para transmitir su amor por el menor._**

**_-No porque ya somos más que amigos- Makoto se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que el corazón de Haruka se estremeciese- nosotros somos mejores amigos!-_**

-Jajajaja- la risa algo escandalosa hacia que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía, porque había decidido llamarlo? - jajajja… hay…que me duele la mandíbula… jajajaja- empezaba su ataque de risa otra vez- hay haru… jajaja… espera, respira Rin…- la respiración errática del Matsuoka se escuchaba a travez del celular- haru, te enviaron a la friendzone! Jajaja- otra vez esa risilla del pelirrojo, le había llamado para que le diera un consejo y ahora se estaba burlando de su situación- no,no,no… te enviaron a la semezone! Con boleto de ida! Hay… Dios, no me había reído tanto desde hace mucho tiempo…- suspiró rin

Semezone? Zona del seme? Pero qué demonios estaba hablando su amigo?, acaso la palabra SEME era una palabra en ingles al igual que friend? Si le preguntaba por el significado de esa palabra lo más seguro es que de nuevo empezaría a mofarse de él.

-Haru? Estas ahí?- la voz del pelirrojo le sacó de sus pensamientos, respondió con un SI- a ver, lo que entendí es que Makoto solo te ve como un amigo. Eso sí que es triste eh?- en la mente de Nanase contaba hasta 10 para no perder la pizca de paciencia que tenía- y para eso me llamaste?

-Quiero que me des un consejo- su voz era calmada y se podía percibir la gran determinación en esa oración

-Mi consejo es el siguiente: seduce a Makoto Tachibana- como si hubiesen tramado el más maquiavélico plan, las dos personas esbozaron una sonrisa en sus labios. La idea le había agradado a Nanase, no esperaba el momento que Makoto se lanzara a sus brazos y le dijera con un hermoso carmín en las mejillas lo mucho que lo amaba. Mientras rin, le parecía gracioso tan solo imaginarse a su amigo hidrosexual tratando de seducir a Makoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tokio, la ciudad más poblada del mundo, con un aproximado de 35,676 millones de habitantes; ahora un par de jóvenes pertenecían a uno de ellos. Días atrás habían dejado su ciudad natal para ir en busca de sus más anhelados sueños, sobretodo Haruka Nanase. Él había ido a Tokio siguiendo su gran sueño y también ser nadador profesional. La gran ilusión de Nanase es convertirse en el novio de Tachibana Makoto. Cuando estaban desempacando sus pertenencias en el nuevo hogar del pelinegro, el amante del agua preguntó a su amigo para tener una relación más que amigos pero el menor al parecer no había entendido la propuesta. Ahora como sabía que solo era un amigo para Makoto, tiene que hacer méritos para conquistar el corazón de la persona que tanto ama.

Makoto se preparó arduamente para su examen de ingreso a la universidad el más conocido como "juken jigoku", mientras yo trataba que tuviese toda la comodidad para que solamente se concentre en sus estudios. Miraba el montón de libros arrumados en la mesa y Makoto leía acomodándose sus lentes mientras escribía algunas palabras en un cuaderno. Así había sido en estas últimas semanas, los papeles se habían intercambiado siendo yo que cuidaba de Makoto.

-Makoto- el mencionado dejó de leer y posó sus lindos orbes en mi persona- creo que es suficiente por hoy, debes descansar – le ofrecí una taza con té

-Muchas gracias, haru chan- respondió mi amigo mientras hacia un lado todos los libros y empezaba a tomar la bebida caliente- haru, estoy nervioso

-Tranquilo- coloqué mi mano derecha en su mejilla y me acercaba cada vez más hacia él, aquellos labios que anhelaba con ansias besarlo, sentir su piel contra la mía, oír sus gemidos pronunciando mi nombre

-Haru- estaba tan cerca de su rostro, mi corazón latía desesperadamente- gracias por cuidar de mí estas últimas semanas, eres un gran amigo-

La voz melodiosa de Makoto resonó en mi cabeza, AMIGO. Acaso otra vez me envió a la semezone! Suspiré algo fastidiado mientras Makoto preguntaba si estaba bien. Como estarlo si acabas de decirme que solo soy tu amigo.

Después se fue a dormir ya que al día siguiente tenía que rendir su examen, si no fuese por el examen que cosas no le habría hecho. Toda lo noche lo pasé en vela, no podía cerrar los ojos ya que aquella imagen de Makoto durmiendo había acaparado mi atención haciendo que el sueño se largara a otra parte.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la habitación de Makoto, mientras yo me daba un largo y tranquilo baño en la tina. Cuando observe la hora ya era tarde! , Salí de la bañera y me dirigí a la habitación de Makoto

-Makoto! Despierta!- le zarandeaba para que abriese los ojos pero todo esfuerzo era en vano, si le despertaba al estilo "la bella durmiente"- Makoto…- me acercaba hacia sus labios pero el despertador de Makoto empezó a sonar, haciendo que me separase al instante de mi amigo y queriendo golpear al aparatejo

-Ahhh!- el grito de Makoto llamó mi atención, era hermoso cuando despertaba. Sus cabellos desordenados, su pijama algo desarreglado, sus mejillas sonrojadas- haru! Ya es tarde!-salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su cama y en cinco minutos se arregló como pudo- me voy…- con una tostada en la boca y agarrando su mochila se acercó hacia la puerta de su departamento

Antes que el posé su mano en la manija, le abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Makoto se dejó abrazar y un "te esperaré" salió de sus labios antes que salga corriendo hacia el campus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ahhh… haru-chan, espero que haya podido ingresar a la universidad- suspiraba Makoto mientras agachaba la cabeza en modo de resignación- nunca en mi vida había estudiado tanto para un examen, después del examen me aseguré de darle la mano a un senpai *

Esa frase me había seguido por durante toda la semana, era obvio que Makoto estuviese muy nervioso y eso incrementémosle que habla mucho , pero valía la pena porque de esa forma podía escuchar su melodiosa voz y las ganas de masacrar al estúpido "senpai" que osó tocar la mano de mi amado.

Makoto buscaba las llaves de su departamento, habíamos salido a dar un recorrido por la ciudad ya que por el excesivo estudio de Makoto apenas sabíamos dónde tomar el metro y los mercados donde compraría mi amada caballa y algo que pueda comer Makoto también.

Makoto al abrir la puerta de su departamento se encontró con un sobre, su rostro se había puesto algo pálido al ver aquel objeto; lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo y era para menos ya que creo que es la respuesta definitiva que estaba esperando.

Me agaché para recoger lo y le coloque en sus manos- Makoto, igual siempre estaré para apoyarte- sus orbes esmeraldas habían recuperado su hermoso brillo al escucharme

Como si estuviese agarrando la cosa más delicada del mundo, lo abrió con parsimonia el sobre. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado para saber cuál era la respuesta, pero un silencio incomodo inundó el lugar. Los mechones de Makoto tapaban sus hermosos ojos, sus manos empezaron a temblar y vi que en sus mejillas se deslizaron algunas lágrimas

-Makoto…- susurré muy preocupado mientras miraba a mi amigo en ese estado

-Ingrese!- levantó su cabeza mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba en su rostro, me hizo recordar aquel momento en donde competimos y él había perdido. Tenía tanto miedo que te alejaras de mi lado, pero el destino había hecho que nuestros caminos se conecten. – haru-chan! Ingrese!

Me acerqué hacia Makoto y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, estaba muy feliz por el logro de Makoto. "Sakura ga saita" era la frase que esperábamos en estas últimas semanas y también que nuestra relación romántica empezaría a florecer.

HASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES n.n)/


	2. primer intento- FAIL!

**Notas:**

Hi!

n.n amai uchiha namikaze de nuevo con ustedes. Que tal lo pasaron el cumple de mako? Espero que hermoso x3 ohhh… además que esta semana fue realmente lindo, primero ese audio donde haru secuestra a makochan x3 bueno lo que investigue es que cuando uno sueña que es un secuestrador significa que quiere retener algo en la vida real ohhh…. Interesante verdad? kukuku

y el nuevo oficial art donde haru y mako están tomados de las manos (aunque todos están tomados de las manos e.e) pero nuestra parejita se miran con pasión! :3

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (utsumi si sacas un cd drama yaoi makoharu salimos ganando ambas; tu por el dinero que ganarías y yo por escuchar a este par dándose hamor ewe ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

Algunas aclaraciones

Si encuentran por ahí un* es un fragmento de high speed!

Naruto= se trata de uno de los ingredientes que se emplea en el ramen o la soba, y es el patrón más común dekamaboko, o pasta de pescado

Los amigos de Makoto me inspiré del último capi donde nuestro sensual orca lleva sus lentes, el joven que está a su costado, la señorita que esta una banca detrás de ellos y la pelinegra con anteojos que se ve más atrás.

Capítulo 2: primer intento- FAIL!

**_Haruka tenía su celular pegado en su oído mientras una vena aparecía en su frente, se supone que tenía que contestar su amigo con dientes de tiburón pero resulta que la voz que escuchó hace algunos segundos era el novio del pelirrojo. _**

**_-Se puede saber por qué estas llamando a rin?-la voz seria de Yamazaki hizo que el nadador de estilo libre frunciera el ceño- rin ahora está ocupado, se está bañando, hemos tenido una noche muy agitada- juraría que esa última frase lo dijo con orgullo._**

**_Ahora que lo pensaba, Sousuke logró enamorar a rin eso quería decir que el de orbes turquesas tenía más experiencia en el campo romántico. _**

**_-Yamazaki, como puedo enamorar a Makoto?- tan directo como siempre, eso nunca se lo había esperado el novio de Rin. Haruka pidiéndole consejos? Quien lo pensaría_**

**_-Perdón?- su voz sonó incrédula ante la petición del pelinegro- enamorar a Tachibana? Pero…- una idea le cruzó por su mente, valdría la pena ahora que conocía el punto débil de Nanase- que buenos gustos tienes Nanase; Tachibana es una persona encantadora, amable y un cuerpo de infarto- casi se le había escapado la risa al escuchar a Haruka maldecir por lo bajo_**

**_-Makoto es mío, entendiste? tú ya tienes tu pasiva- Sousuke se puso serio al escuchar la determinación del pelinegro- creo que mi llamada no fue..._**

**_-Espera!- Sousuke interrumpió a Haruka porque lo más posible era que le cuelgue la llamada- quieres conquistarlo? Pues fácil! Hoy es fin de semana, en la noche llévale a un lugar "tranquilo" donde puedan "comer", tú me entiendes verdad?- la sonrisa de Sousuke era algo traviesa_**

**_-Claro que entiendo, muchas gracias por el consejo- Haruka colgó la llamada, hoy haría su primer movimiento._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tren iba demasiado lleno, era lógico ya que estaban en la hora punta donde todo el mundo quería llegar a su centro de estudios o donde trabajan. Haruka nunca le había gustado viajar de esa forma, sentía que su espacio personal era invadido por personas desconocidas al estar tan apapuchados; Makoto al ver la aflicción de su amigo y por tener ese instinto de protegerlo decidió que todas las mañanas le esperaría en la estación del tren, a pesar que solo estarían juntos más de la mitad de la trayectoria hacia que el pelinegro amante del agua se emocionara aunque sus expresiones faciales fuesen inmutables. Haruka al escuchar la propuesta de su amigo que le esperaría en la estación hacia que su amor aumentara más y se hiciera más profundo. Como amaba cuando Tachibana se preocupaba por él.

-Haru…- Makoto susurró casi cerca de mi oído, estaba entre la fría pared del tren y el cuerpo de Makoto; no importaba la multitud que nos observaba, en especial una señorita con sastre y a punto de desmayarse cuando nos vio tan juntos, trate de regalarle una de mis miradas matadoras- parece que hoy va muy lleno verdad?- ladeo un poco la cabeza esbozando una sensual sonrisa, lo único que podía hacer era desviar la mirada algo sonrojado. Y como no estarlo, esa camisa a cuadros de color rojo pasión me incitaba a querer lanzarme a sus brazos, no importaba que ropa trajera puesta encima, igual se le vería tan sensual como siempre.- no crees que hace mucho calor?- su mano se posó en el cuello de su polo de color negro, Makoto con ese movimiento me estabas provocando, sin querer mordí mi labio inferior tratando de controlar todos los pensamientos nada inocentes que rondaban por mi mente

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, nuestras miradas se encontraban. No puedo negarlo que cuando me analiza de esa forma pienso que Makoto tiene conocimiento sobre mis sentimientos hacia su persona. El tren se detuvo, si baja una persona entraba como veinte en su lugar. Como me gustaría ir caminando como solía hacerlo antes junto con Makoto.

-A mí también me gustaría, Haru- la melodiosa voz de Makoto me sacó de mis ensoñaciones- me agradaba ir a la escuela caminando a tu lado, era más tranquilo verdad?- y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa y la habilidad de leerme casi a la perfección. Con un leve movimiento en mi cabeza afirme la pregunta del ojiverde, sus ojos se posaron en el maletín que traía conmigo- hoy tienes práctica? Espero que te vaya bien en tu primera clase práctica.

-PROXIMA ESTACION: UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO… PROXIMA ESTACION: UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO-la voz anunciaba a los pasajeros en especial universitarios que deberían de acercarse con cuidado a las puertas del tren para que puedan descender.

-Ya voy a bajar, cuídate Haru- Makoto empezó alejarse pero le agarre del brazo, Makoto me miró con sorpresa- pasa algo?

-Te voy a recoger después de clases, nos vemos en la puerta principal- hablé con firmeza, juro que escuché algunos gritillos de emoción pero no importaba- cuídate y da lo mejor de ti, Makoto- solté el agarre y justo las puertas se abrieron

-Nos vemos después Haru-chan!- con una resplandeciente sonrisa, Makoto se despidió de mi mientras yo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas que la noche se acerque para empezar con mi plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía quejarme, este lugar es increíble. Mis compañeros al ver el tamaño de la alberca se emocionaron, algunos gritos de impresión se escuchaban y los cuchicheos entre ellos sobre las instalaciones de aquel lugar en donde nos formarían para ser nadadores profesionales. Lo único que quería era nadar de una vez, la presentación de nuestro entrenador encargado de este semestre nos restó varios valiosos minutos en lo que yo podía estar nadando tranquilo. Después de aquel sermón acerca de la condición física de un profesional, ética profesional y las competencias en nuestra profesión dio inicio a nuestro entrenamiento.

**_El agua está viva. Incluso en momentos en que la superficie del agua se extiende en silencio, cuando ni siquiera las ondas débiles pueden verse, sólo contiene la respiración, como si estuviera esperando a su presa. Y, si entras en ella, provocando tan sólo una leve salpicadura, en ese mismo instante, ella sacará sus colmillos y te atacará. Se envolverá alrededor de tu cuerpo, tratando de robar la libertad de tus extremidades. Cuanto más se lucha, más fuerte y persistente se vuelve, y en poco tiempo, todas tus fuerzas se agotarán._**

**_Sin embargo, si no luchas contra ella, el agua estará en calma. A partir de ahí, clavas las puntas de tus dedos en la superficie y creas una grieta, entonces, haces que tu cuerpo se deslice por esa grieta: los brazos, la cabeza, el pecho._**

**_No rechaces el agua, acéptala. No niegues el agua, reconoce su existencia. Lo importante es sentir el agua; con tu piel, tus ojos, tu alma. Sin dudar nunca de cómo te hace sentir. Cree en ti mismo_****.***

Toqué la pared de la piscina y levante mi rostro fuera del agua, por inercia levanté mi mano esperando que esa persona me ayudara a salir de la alberca pero me había dado cuenta que por el momento él no estaría extendiéndome su brazo ofreciéndome su ayuda y su hermosa voz diciéndome_:" __Nadas con tanta elegancia como siempre. Es como si fueras un delfín, Haru-chan_."

Suspiré con pesadumbre y empecé a nadar de nuevo pero la voz de alguien hizo que parara mi entrenamiento.

- Nanase! - una voz masculina interrumpió mi ensoñación y miré hacia la persona que había pronunciado mi apellido minutos antes, estaba en la orilla de la alberca, me acerqué hacia él mientras me quitaba mis gafas de natación - por lo que veo tienes unos tiempos increíbles Nanase- mi entrenador se agachó para estar casi a mi altura mientras miraba su cronometro- bueno… ya termino la clase práctica, si quieres puedes quedarte un momento- diciendo esto se retiró, dando indicaciones a cada uno de mis compañeros de salón.

Posé mis orbes zafiros en el reloj y faltaba casi una hora, con mucho pesar salí de la alberca dejando mis ganas de seguir nadando y dando paso a la ansiedad de que pronto estaré a lado de -Makoto para poder salir juntos.

-Nanase!- un compañero de mi salón se acercó con un cuaderno en sus manos- gracias por los apuntes, fueron de mucha ayuda- diciendo esto me extendió el cuaderno, yo seguía secando mi cabello – Nanase!- la voz fastidiosa de aquel joven hiso que frunciera el ceño

-Lo siento- susurré mientras cogía el cuaderno, le miré fijamente – esto, puedo preguntarte algo importante?- aquel joven se sorprendió ante mi repentino intento de conversación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO- FACULTAD DE EDUCACIÓN

-Para la próxima sesión realizar una monografía acerca de "LOS PRINCIPIOS MECÁNICOS IMPLICADOS EN LA NATACIÓN" , con su permiso jóvenes, paso a retirarme- el profesor había anotado en el pizarrón blanco el título del trabajo de investigación, se acercó hacia el mueble de madera que estaban sus libros y su laptop, después de unos minutos salió de aquel lugar.

-Por fin acabó- el castaño que se había sentado al costado de Makoto se estiraba mientras Makoto sonreía. Su nombre es Kazuo Ashikaga -

-No seas ruidoso, por favor- los dos jóvenes voltearon al escuchar una voz algo fina pero fastidiada. Su compañera de salón y amiga tenía el cabello corto y también de una tonalidad color café- mako… después me pasas tus apuntes, cada vez que escucho a ese profesor me da sueño- posó su lápiz a la altura de su propia quijada. Aquella jovencita se llama Hotaru Minamoto.

-Tan vaga como siempre- una pelinegra se unió a la conversación mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos- ya somos universitarios, deberías de poner más responsabilidad en lo que haces mujer- cuando terminó de decir posó sus orbes negros hacia sus amigos varones

-Ohhh! No me excluyas kikyo-chan! – la pelinegra le dio otro cuadernazo en la cabeza a su amiga- eso dolió… además tu no perteneces a esta facultad, deberías de estar en la facultad de economía

-Cállate!- kikyo cruzó los brazos- mis clases acabaron hace algunas horas, además la biblioteca está repleta y no puedo estudiar ahí. Que dicen? Vamos a pasear?

-Gomen, pero hoy tengo que salir con Haru- Makoto cogió sus pertenencias y sonrió a sus nuevos amigos- pero podemos ir un rato a la biblioteca para pedir un libro verdad?

-Hombre! Relájate, vas a salir con tu "HARU" y sigues pensando en la tarea- su amigo se acercó hacia Makoto y le daba algunos codazos mientras le guiñaba el ojo- cuando nos presentaras a la tal HARU?

-Hoy va venir a recogerme- Makoto esbozó una sonrisa en los labios, mientras las dos mujeres apostaban si el tal HARU era mujer u hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Págame, son 404 yenes- una pelinegra extendía su mano a una jovencita de cabello castaño hasta sus hombros- sabía que HARU era hombre- con una sonrisa empezó a contar su dinero que al parecer había ganado en una apuesta

-Haru!- aquellos orbes esmeraldas me miraban con devoción, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por la actuación de aquellas jovencitas- perdónalas Haru, pero ellas no quería que les dijera si eras hombre o mujer para que hagan una apuesta- su mirada me demostraba lo cuanto que estaba arrepentido, pero él no había hecho nada

-Eres un idiota- susurré apenas, mientras los nuevos amigos de Makoto se acercaban hacia nosotros

-Mucho gusto, soy Hotaru Minamoto, compañera y amiga de Mako; espero que nos llevemos bien- un guiño de parte de esa hacia Makoto hizo que frunciera el ceño. Sí, claro, llevarnos bien…

-Mi nombre es Kazuo Ashikaga, amigo de Makoto; también estudio educación – una pequeña reverencia de parte de ambos en señal de saludo- Y yo que pensaba que HARU era una mujer- por esa razón odiaba mi nombre

-Tachibana kun nos habló mucho de usted, Nanase -kun- la pelinegra abrazaba más sus libros y una sonrisa pícara aparecía en sus labios- soy kikyo Nakamura, estudio en la facultad de economía y bueno conozco a ellos gracias a la idiota de Hotaru- la castaña empezó a regañarla por haberle llamado de esa manera

-Mucho gusto- hablé con un tono algo despacio, las sonrisas delas personas que apenas conocí daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Me hacían recordar de cierta forma a mis amigos de iwatobi.

-Nos tenemos que ir- Makoto miraba su reloj de pulsera- nos vemos mañana, cuídense!- cuando Makoto terminó de decir eso, cogí su mano derecha y empecé a caminar abriéndome paso ante la multitud de estudiantes.

Seguimos caminando por varias cuadras de esa forma, mirando los nombres de las avenidas y cuadras. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde me había recomendado la persona que me entregó mi cuaderno, nunca en mi vida pensé que estaría frente a un puesto

-Ramen!- la voz entusiasta de Makoto me animó más para tomar la decisión que ahí cenaríamos los dos, espero que el consejo de Sousuke funcione.

Nos sentamos en lo más apartado de toda la clientela, mientras nos acomodábamos Makoto sacó uno de sus libros y pidió con una sonrisa al tendero nuestra orden. Coloqué mi pesada maleta en el suelo y suspiré con fastidio; Makoto y yo estamos acostumbrados a comer juntos, que tiene de romántico ir a un lugar tranquilo mientras cenamos? Claro, imaginándome de Rin, de seguro que esa forma Sousuke logró enamorarlo.

-Que tiene que ver Newton en la natación?- susurró mi amigo con un tono muy preocupado, me quedé observando aquel rostro. Me alegraba en demasía que esté dando sus pasos hacia su futuro y que yo pueda estar a su lado para apoyarlo- sabes Haru, en las clases de natación llevaremos estilo libre y estilo espalda, es increíble verdad?- apartó sus orbes de aquel objeto que tenía entre sus dedos , el vendedor aparecía con los tazones humeantes de ramen. Como deseaba que hubiese aunque sea un pedazo de caballa.

-Haru… la caballa no entra en el ramen- Makoto hacia un tierno puchero, mientras yo trataba de aguantar la risa al ver lo tierno que se veía- mejor será que empecemos a comer, itadakimasu!-

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de aquella ciudad lleno de vida y movimiento a estas horas, las sonrisas de los estudiantes mientras iban a sus respectivos hogares, los que apenas salían de sus oficinas para darse un poco de descanso después de varias horas de trabajo arduo y las parejas que conversaban animadamente, platicando sobre qué tal le fue en ese día. Miré de reojo a mi compañero y le vi tan concentrado en su lectura, me acerqué un poco más hacia él

-Pasa algo Makoto?- susurré mientras mis palillos sujetaban un "naruto"-

-Veras… en esta parte del libro no entiendo muy del todo- colocó su libro en medio de los dos para que pudiésemos observarlo con mayor comodidad- _La propulsión es la fuerza que impulsa al nadador hacia delante y es producida por los brazos del atleta y algunas veces por las piernas, en realidad se produce por la resistencia que se desarrolla cuando las manos y los pies empujan el agua hacia atrás. En el estudio de la mecánica de los estilos, frecuentemente se tomará en cuenta un principio: es la TERCERA LEY DEL MOVIMIENTO DE NEWTON o ley de acción-reacción._ Te acuerdas de que trata ese principio?

-Por cada fuerza que actúa sobre un cuerpo, este realiza una fuerza de igual intensidad, pero de sentido contrario sobre el cuerpo que la produjo- respondí con certeza, eso era algo que había quedado las clases del instituto.

-Ya entiendo, entonces…- sin pensarlo había arrebatado aquel libro que quitaba la atención de Makoto y lo guarde en mi mochila, Makoto empezó a chillar pero sus quejidos eran en vano

-Primero come- sin pensarlo le ofrecí aquel ingrediente que estaba en mi palillo, Makoto abrió su boca, le di de comer y en ocasiones le limpiaba sus labios con un pañuelo. De esa forma había terminado aquella agradable cena, entre tantas palabrerías de Makoto y yo disfrutando de aquellos besos indirectos que nos dábamos.

-Hoy tienen un descuento para los novios- el vendedor nos mostraba la cuenta, novios? Acaso parecíamos uno?

-Creo que se equivoca señor, nosotros solamente somos amigos- de nuevo esa palabra, mi primer intento de seducirlo fue un fracaso.

HASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES n.n)/


	3. Segundo intento- 1era parte

**Notas:**

Hi!

n.n amai uchiha namikaze de nuevo con ustedes. Yo emocionada con lo de la semana makoharu, a pesar de que va ser una semana demasiada agitada ya que el trabajo y los exámenes finales ocupara casi todo el tiempo. Pero ya tengo listo mi linda y sensual pulsera makoharu! X3 kya!

Además con los cd dramas, me dan mucho makoharu… que mas puedo pedir a la vida? Ahhh que me den un cd drama yaoi makoharu seria genial xDD.

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

Capítulo 3. Segundo intento- 1era parte

**-En el juego de la seducción,** **la mirada es un arma infalible** **para llamar la atención de esa persona que tanto te gusta. Es una manera sutil de mostrar tu interés por él. Los cruces de miradas son capaces de provocar intensas emociones y sensaciones, siendo en muchas ocasiones el inicio de algo bonito. Por ello,** **el contacto con la mirada** **es tan importante y puede ser determinante para que esa persona se acerque a ti y se sienta perdidamente atraído- Haruka apuntaba algunas palabras en una hoja mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su teléfono móvil- Haruka senpai, si usted quiere seducir a Makoto senpai, empiece con este truco. **

**-Pero, como seducirlo con la mirada?- el pelinegro soltó el bolígrafo y apoyó su cuerpo en el espaldar de la silla- **

**-Cuando usted me comentó acerca de su plan "seducir a Makoto Tachibana", investigue en varios libros, novelas, mangas shoujos y hasta mangas shonen ai- la voz temblorosa de parte del nuevo capitán del club de natación daba a entender que estaba muy nervioso- la cuestión es que tengan una cita! Y te muestres atento, que Makoto sienta que él es tu centro de atención, regálale algunas sonrisas mientras se quedan mirando fijamente.**

**-Cita…- Nanase susurró aquella palabra sin importar las palabrerías que estaba hablando su amigo amante de la belleza- gracias Rei**

**-Con mi ayuda tendrá la cita más hermosa del mundo muahahahaha- al escuchar la estruendosa risa, Haruka colgó la llamada. **

**Una cita con Makoto, el segundo intento de seducción estaba en marcha.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días en Tokio empezaron a volverse más fríos ya que estábamos en los meses donde las hojas de los arboles con un color casi marrón se desprenden mostrando una danza silenciosa, y el ligero viento que acariciaba sutilmente las mejillas. Atrás quedaron los días de verano que pasamos junto con mis amigos en aquel pueblo, los días en los cuales nuestra mayor preocupación era poder encontrar nuevos miembros en el club de natación. Ahora con una responsabilidad en nuestros hombros, nos habríamos paso hacia el futuro. La preparación para ser un nadador profesional es intensa pero sentir el agua, hacía que amara mi profesión y dar lo mejor de mí. Nos fuimos acostumbrando poco a poco aquel cambio repentino, pero ver a la persona que amo hacia que mis días fuesen más tranquilos. Makoto siempre ha sido la tranquilidad que da mi alma, su melodiosa voz hacia que mi corazón se regocijara en demasía y aquella mirada que examinaba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

El día había sido muy agotador, y solo vi a Makoto en la estación de tren; ahora está preparándose para sus exámenes, casi todo el día está en la universidad realizando trabajos de investigación, preparándose para sus exposiciones, participando en conferencias y talleres. Lo único que quería era verlo aunque sea solo un momento.

Posé mi mano en la manija de la puerta y fue ahí donde escuché un ensordecedor sonido, era como si varias cosas se hubiesen caído y el grito de dolor de una mujer. Mi mirada fue directamente al lugar donde emanó el sonido y fue ahí donde nos conocimos.

-Duele…- una joven de cabellos negros se sobaba su talón, al parecer el tacón de su zapato de desprendió- puto taco…- susurró maldiciendo su suerte

Me acerqué hacia la señorita y ayude a recoger sus pertenencias en silencio ante la atenta mirada oscura de la ejecutiva, la mayoría eran comestible pues al parecer había comprado para un gran banquete.

-Muchas gracias- se levantó con dificultad tratando de no apoyar su peso en su pie afectado- perdón por las molestias-extendió sus brazos para que le pase aquellas bolsas

-Donde vive- la expresión de la señorita fue algo graciosa, pero después de unos segundos se acomodó sus anteojos y señaló el departamento adyacente al mío.

Entramos al departamento de la señorita, aunque su rostro me parecía muy conocido; el lugar era muy acogedor y las decoraciones de aquel departamento era realmente elegante. Me invitó a tomar asiento mientras ella entraba a la cocina, me senté en uno de los cómodos sofás mientras un gatito se acostó a mi lado a seguir durmiendo. Suspiré cansado al escuchar el intento de conversación que hacia la señorita. Algo había llamado mi atención, acaso ella le gustaba leer mangas? Sin meditarlo por mucho tiempo cogí aquel libro y empecé a leerlo.

-Ahh! Que hace con eso!- si que de verdad era muy ruidosa, no le di la mayor importancia y seguía leyendo- disculpe, acaso usted es un fudanshi?- justo cuando pronuncio esa palabra, me había llevado una gran sorpresa viendo la imagen de dos hombres besándose en aquel manga- ahhh… creo que entro en estado coma- las palabras de preocupación se escuchaba a lo lejos, lo único que podía estar en mi cabeza era aquel dibujo.

Mi mente empezó a imaginarse situaciones en donde Makoto y yo éramos protagonista de una historia manga muy romántica, no sería tan mala idea robarle un beso o sí? De pronto sentí un líquido recorrer por todo mi rostro, fruncí el ceño al ver que mi vecina tenía un vaso y había vertido el agua en mi rostro.

-Lo siento pero te estoy hablando desde un buen tiempo y no respondes- alzó los hombros, mientras me quitaba aquel libro que tenía en mis manos- que bueno que no se haya mojado…- suspiró tranquila

-Dime un lugar donde puedo tener una cita- otra vez esa expresión de sorpresa, debería de andar siempre con Makoto para que pueda decir lo que realmente quiero, en menos de unas milésimas de segundos juraría ver que en sus ojos azabaches mostraba que había descubierto mi mayor secreto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No hay nadie en su departamento- el joven poseedor de orbes esmeraldas salía de aquel departamento de su mejor amigo, dos personas estaban esperándole en el umbral del nuevo hogar de Nanase- mejor lo esperaré aquí afuera- se dijo a si mismo mientras agachaba la cabeza mostrando su mala suerte

-No sabía que Haru era mi vecino, mejor será que lo esperemos en mi departamento no tardará en llegar, verdad?- kikyo se acomodó sus lentes, ordenando a Makoto que entrara a su casa- trajiste todo lo que necesitamos para hacer el trabajo?- habló al segundo compañero mientras abría la puerta

-Claro kikyo-chan, además como sabía que Makoto estaría con nosotros compré un pastel de chocolate!- los ojos del Tachibana se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra "chocolate"- de verdad que te encanta el chocolate no?- el joven abrazó a Makoto, haciendo sonrojar casi al instante. Kikyo al ver la escena, empujó a sus amigos para que entren a su casa.

-Ohhh… kikyo, okaeri- una pelinegra de aproximadamente 22 años, se levantó con dificultad para recibir a los recién llegados- veo que tenemos visitas no?

-Tadaima, onne-san- los ojos de kikyo se posaron en el aura maligna que emanaba de cierto lugar de su sala, era para menos ya que Haruka miraba con odio a la parejita – Nanase -kun!

-Haru!- exclamaron al unísono los universitarios, intensificando más el aura oscura de Nanase

-Haru, que sorpresa! Te habíamos buscado en tu departamento, pero no estabas- kisumi se acercó abrazar a Haruka pero al instante el pelinegro lo apartó diciendo: "no me toques", haciendo que el pelirosado riera por el acto del hidrosexual

-No esperaba que estuvieses aquí, Haru- la sonrisa de Makoto hizo que el aura del nadador estilo libre se volviera más rosa- pasó algo?- su voz tenía un toque de preocupación y de angustia

-Ella se dobló el tobillo y yo tuve que ayudarle- señalando a la señorita que hace minutos atrás había ofrecido su ayuda- nunca pensé que kikyo fuese mi vecina

-Ni yo, además kisumi está estudiando economía justo en el mismo salón de kikyo!- Makoto se acercó hacia Haruka y se sentó a su lado- no crees que es una bonita coincidencia encontrarnos con amigos de nuestra infancia?

-Para nada- Haruka desvió la mirada al sentir que tenía toda la atención de Makoto hacia su persona

-Claro! Así podré ver más seguido a Makoto en la universidad- kisumi se sentó en medio de la parejita y abrazó a Makoto con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Las hermanas Nakamura sonreían de una manera diabólica al ver las reacciones de Haruka, acaso él estaba celoso de aquel joven de cabellos rosa? La menor, al ver aquella escena entendió muchas cosas, como por ejemplo por qué siempre el nombre del pelinegro estaba en los labios de su amigo Makoto.

-Si…- suspiró kikyo acomodándose los anteojos- además así nos podrás ayudar a alejar las makofans- kikyo se sentó acompañando a sus amigos-

-Makofans?- cualquiera que viera a Nanase diría que no le importaba aquella conversación, pero en sus orbes zafiros se mostraba una gran tormenta de celos y algo de rabia- que es eso?

-Makoto eres todo un galán de doramas eh?!- kisumi le codeaba a Makoto, mientras él se sonrojaba de golpe rascándose su mejilla en señal de nerviosismo- pero no les dejaré fácil a las makofans eh?! Cuidare mucho de Makoto por ti Haru!- al terminar de decir eso, kisumi abrazó al pelinegro.

Eso era extraño, el nadador de estilo libre no sabía si aquel muchacho que ahora estaba invadiendo su espacio personal era su rival o un aliado; por el momento le tendría como un aliado para alejar a todas esas que quieren una oportunidad con su Makoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ESTACION DEL TREN- TOKYO

Pasaron algunos días de aquel desagradable encuentro con kisumi, lo único bueno fue que Makoto se quedó dormir en mi departamento, lo malo es que kisumi también se quedó. Lo único que debería de preocuparme es lo que tengo que hacer hoy, miraba mi celular queriendo cerciorarme la hora, Tenía varios minutos de retraso. Suspiré al leer el mensaje de mi amigo Rei que me mandó hace algunos minutos

**_Haruka senpai, recuerde que hoy es su cita con Makoto senpai. Tiene que llegar temprano, por favor._**

**_Rei_**

No es que me hubiese olvidado la cita que tenía con Makoto, solo que estaba muy nervioso toda la noche que hasta no pude dormir y apenas alcancé dormir cuando ya era de día, el mensaje del nuevo capitán del club de natación fue lo que me hizo despertar de golpe. La hermana de kikyo, quien me recomendó a los lugares en donde puedo llevar a Makoto fue a visitarme pero se llevó la sorpresa que recién me había despertado

FLASH BACK

-Haruka-kun!- el grito ensordecedor de la señorita al ver las fachas de Nanase hizo que el pelinegro se sintiera más culpable- ya debería de estar listo para su cita!- entró como si fuese su departamento, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del nadador estilo libre- tienes 5 minutos para darte un baño, mientras yo escojo lo que vas a vestirte!- sin nada más que decir, Haruka obedeció a pie de la letra lo que la mayor le había encomendado.

No era momento para darse un largo baño mientras sentía a su amada agua acariciar sus sentidos, para que negarlo nunca en su vida tenía esa sensación recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Es como quisiera que llegara la hora de su ansiada cita y a la vez que no llegara. Y si no salía como estaba planeado? Si Makoto llegase a odiarlo al demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos?. Su corazón empezó a dolerle a imaginarse su vida sin la presencia del menor.

Después de unos minutos, salió de su baño y la señorita había dejado en su cama la ropa que vestiría para su cita. El olor de un café recién pasado inundaba por todo el departamento avisándole que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Con algo de prisa se cambió y se miró por unos segundos en el espejo, acomodándose su cabello azabache que estaba un poco largo de lo normal.

-Ohhh! Te ves increíble Haruka-kun, pero no tenemos tiempo; dentro de unos minutos las clases de Makoto-kun terminarán y de seguro irá a tu encuentro- un guiño de parte de la fujoshi mientras empujaba a Haruka para que se apresurara

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al ver que era la estación que tenía que bajar, me acerque con dificultad hacia la puerta; imaginar la cantidad de personas que viajaban en estos momentos sin ser la hora punta. Se abrieron las puertas y yo empujado por la multitud salí del tren. Con paso presuroso me fui hacia el encuentro de Makoto, debería de haber estado hace unos minutos atrás. Mi corazón latía en demasiada por cada paso que me acercaba hacia Makoto. Estaba esperándome en una de las mesas del café donde acordamos encontrarnos, su rostro tranquilo y absorto en la lectura daba una imagen tan sensual. Ni que decir de los lentes, aquel accesorio le daba ese toque intelectual a mi amigo. Me aproximé hacia donde él estaba y posé mi mano derecha en su hombro.

-Haru!- de nuevo regalándome una de sus tantas sonrisas que me atraen- te estaba esperando- cerró su libro mientras lo colocaba a un lado de aquella mesa de madera- te quedaste dormido verdad?- una risilla salió de sus labios

-No tiene nada de gracioso- susurré tomando asiento- gracias por aceptar venir, Makoto- las mejillas de Makoto se sonrojaron de golpe, haciéndole ver más tierno

-Haru… sonreíste- con aquel susurro y el brillo en los ojos de Makoto, daba comienzo a mi segundo intento de seducción.

HASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES n.n)/


End file.
